danballfandomcom-20200222-history
BG-TG
BG-TG (ThermoGraphy) is a background in Powder Game and Powder Game 2. It was implemented in ver 7.5 (PG)/ver 4.7 (PG2). In BG-TG, a variable colored glow forms about each element. Each element generates a small glow starting from its temperature's color and fading to the current background color. In large quantities, the glow of an element stacks with its neighbors such that its temperature's color becomes clearly visible. The frame has a single background color which all glows will fade towards. The background color can change and is determined by the current blackest color on screen. Certain lighter elements, cold elements (ice and snow), and living 3 (including players, fighters, ant, bird, seed, wood, and vine) are the only objects to have a non-black natural temperature color. In PG, temperature colors range from white (hottest), red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, dark blue, black (reference temperature), indigo, and violet (coldest). In PG2, temperature colors range from white (hottest), red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, blue, dark blue, black (reference temperature), indigo, maroon, cerise and violet (coldest) (it should be noted that all colours after indigo can only be reached through the use of certain elemental balls). The thermography glow can also pass through block and be dragged into the sides of the screen. Usage It can be used to make rainbow art or for viewing glass. Temperatures The thermographic color of an element is determined by its natural temperature. Many elements assume a black glow, which represents the background reference temperature. To determine the natural color of an element: #Start with a reset frame. #Set the background temperature to the maximum available for either positive or negative (eg, Drop a line of pen-s 9 magma (lava in PG2) across the top of the screen to measure elements with a positive temperature, currently not possible for negative). #press stop and place a sample of the element on the screen. #The entire screen will slowly change color to match the natural color of the element. *Magma - White *Lava - White *Laser - Red-orange *Fire - Orange *Torch - Yellow *Spark - Green *Players - Green *Fighters - Green *Fish - Cyan *Thunder - Cyan *Bird - Cyan *Ant - Cyan-blue (Azure) *Conveyer - Blue (both left and right) *Seed - Dark blue *Wood - Dark blue *Vine - Dark blue (including hanging vines) *Gas - Dark blue *Other elements and objects - Black *Air (background) - Black *Snow - Dark indigo *Ice - Indigo *Balls also have a heat glow in BG-TG; however, this only applies to the ball's attribute. The attributes are wood, seed, fire, gas, and ice. Balls seem to add or remove heat instead of having a natural color (which is how the supercold colors are seen). Non-elemental objects not listed above do not contribute a glow. Trivia *Ice and snow remove heat (indigo and violet < air which is black, means they are the coldest). *Ice balls in an ice container can cool temperatures below indigo. *Players, fighters, birds, and ants are similar to the body heat of humans, birds, and ants in real life. *It is possible to create rainbow colors by placing magma anywhere within the screen. *Strangely, C-4 produces no heat when it explodes. *The shade of violet used in this article is actually an unusually bright shade compared to indigo. *In PG, Resetting automatically clears temperature, while PG2 allows for the temperature to slowly fade out. *In PG2, the indigo-maroon transition is abrupt, and gives an interesting maroon splotch effect. *When BG-TG is used, a lower FPS can be noticed, indicating a strain on the system. *Joints themselves do not produce heat, however joined dots will continue to. Category:Powder Game backgrounds Category:Powder Game 2 backgrounds